12 days till Christmas
by Emi-Fire
Summary: It’s 12 days till Christmas, and Shuichi wants to get Yuki something nice for Christmas but maybe he went a bit over board… warnings: Suggestive themes and shouen ai and bit of language


Hello again this is Emi here with an updated version of '12 days till Christmas'. Basically I just edited it and fix a few things (like grammar :p).

I also would like you all to know I am not Dhampir! I have actually never read her story and I would like to if someone would give me the link. I have written them an apologie for the similarities and told her that my friends were the ones that gave me the gift ideas, so it is possible that one of them has read the story. So again I'm very sorry!

* * *

Shuichi woke up with a yawn, he looked over at Yuki's side of the bed to see that he hadn't come night before. "He is probably still trying to make his deadline." Shuichi said to himself sleepily. "Oh well. I have to go to work, I have my own deadlines to make." Shuichi got up out of bed and made his way into the shower.

Yuki sat at his computer typing away at his newest story. The deadline for which was Christmas eve and he still had almost half of the story to write. He glanced at the clock only to find out that it was seven twenty three. "So much for getting any sleep," Yuki yawned and stood up to go grab some coffee. When he reached the kitchen he found Shuichi had already brewed the coffee for him. A steaming cup was on the counter waiting and Shuichi was putting his dirty cereal bowl into the dishwasher.

"Good morning Yuki," he started enthusiastically.

"Thanks for the coffee brat." Yuki replied taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Guess what Yuki! Twelve days till Christmas!" Shuichi stretched up to give Yuki a kiss on the cheek then he started towards the door, "bye see you after work."

Yuki sigh to himself as the door slammed. Once he had finished refilling his mug he went back to his office only to find a box on his chair, "What did the damn brat do this time?" He placed his coffee down on the desk and opened the box. Inside were twelve red roses and a note 'Merry Christmas Yuki! Remember twelve more days! I love you!!'

When Shuichi arrived home that night it was almost eleven o'clock. He looked around for Yuki and found him asleep, sprawled out on his computer desk. The roses in a vase on one side of his laptop. Shuichi watched his lover sleep for a few minutes then he grabbed a blanket and covered him up. Shuichi then went off to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

8888

When he woke up in the morning Shuichi got ready for work then looked into Yuki's office. Yuki was still asleep. He quietly crept into the room and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Out of the box came an eleven carat white gold necklace he clasped the chain around Yuki's neck then gently kissed him, "Eleven days till Christmas Yuki." he whispered in Yuki's ear.

About three hours later Yuki woke up and rubbed his neck and moaned, "note to self do not sleep on computer desk. What's this?" he asked himself when he felt the chain around his neck. He stood up and went to look in the bathroom mirror. Yuki stared in awe at the gorgeous piece of jewellery around his neck. As much as he hated to admit it Shuichi had good taste, at least when it came to buying gifts. Yuki made himself some coffee and got back to work on his chapter. He would finish before Christmas Eve!

8888

When Shuichi woke up in the morning he saw that Yuki had actually made his way into bed the night before. He got up and ready for work then re-entered the bedroom, he licked Yuki's ear making him jump a bit. Then Shuichi nipped at his earring and tugged it gently with his teeth. "Ten more days till Christmas Yuki! Love you and see you after work."

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT! DAMN BRAT," Yuki yelled as Shuichi left the apartment. He reluctantly got up, showered quickly. Then it was back to the kitchen for some more coffee. "I have to finish this novel or my editor will kill me," he muttered to himself. When he reached the coffee maker he saw a note taped to the pot. 'Ten more days till Christmas, love you and enjoy the finer things in life.' "What the hell? 'Enjoy the finer things in life?'"

Yuki thought about the message and when he entered his office he found out what the finer things in life were. A box of chocolates was sitting on his desk, he took a bite of one and found it was filled with strawberry cream, his favourite.

888

Shuichi awoke in the morning still wrapped in his lovers arms. He slowly pried himself free and again got ready for work. He kissed Yuki goodbye and left a box on the night side table. When Yuki woke up a short time later he was surprised to see Shuichi gone. He sat up and opened the box. Inside he found nine cigarettes and a note. 'Nine days till Christmas, I love you." Yuki folded the note and placed it in the drawer with the others.

He then grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Yuki smiled as he stood up. _'If this is what is going to happen everyday until Christmas I can't wait for tomorrow.'_

8888

Yuki stood in the kitchen, he sure had given Shuichi a bit of a 'hard time' last night when he got home from work. Though somehow he still had the energy to get out of bed and get dressed for work. "Morning Yuki!!"

"Yes, I know eight more days till Christmas right?"

"Hey that's my line!" Shuichi replied with a pout, he hugged Yuki tightly before giving him seven kisses. "See you after work Yuki, remember eight more days!" He said as he slipped his hand into Yuki's pocket dropping a small box into it then bouncing out the door.

Yuki walked into his office wondering why he only got seven kisses considering it was eight more days… He shoved his keys into his pocket and grabbed his laptop. He had a meeting with his editor that morning to discuss some title options. When he reached his car he put his hand into his pocket and felt a small box beside his keys. He got into the car then opened the box up. Inside was a CD. He stared at it for a while in confusion the popped it into the car's CD player. When the music started he found that Shuichi had put all of his favourite songs onto one CD for him.

_'Finally I don't have to listen to anymore crappy songs to find the ones I like.' _Yuki thought as he pulled out of the garage listening to 'The Rage beat' by Bad Luck.

8888

Shuichi tip toed out of the bedroom in the morning and made his way out the door quietly. He didn't want to wake Yuki up. Yuki hadn't gotten into bed until about four in the morning and when he did they had sex before Yuki fell asleep. "Damn my ass hurts," he said to himself in the elevator on his way down to meet Hiro for work. "Morning Hiro!" Shuichi said as he exited the building to find his best friend waiting for him.

"Wow Shu you're a mess, did you get any sleep last night?" Hiro commented as Shuichi put on Hiro's spare bike helmet.

"Not really, Yuki didn't get to bed until four so that's when I woke up."

"Too much information Shu."

"Sorry Hiro."

Yuki woke up squeezing the life out of a pillow. "Damn it where is Shuichi!" He looked at the clock which said ten thirty and rolled out of bed. "Work that's where." Yuki went into the kitchen to get something to eat and opened the fridge to find a Strawberry Shortcake that was cut into seven pieces.

"Cake, that sounds like a good breakfast. Now all I need is a beer." Yuki joked as he looked into the fridge again to find a can of beer with a note attached, 'No beer until after twelve Yuki! I love you and remember seven days till Christmas!' "Eleven is close enough to twelve," Yuki said opening a can and grabbing the cake from the fridge.

888

When Yuki woke up the next morning he found that Shuichi had already left for work even though it was only eight am on a Saturday. He looked around the house for today's gift and when he reached the kitchen he saw that on the floor there was a large box. He ripped off the festive paper and inside found six boxes in each box was a different kitchen related item. In one was a knife set, another held pots and frying pans.

"I needed some new kitchen supplies, but how did Shuichi know he can't cook…"

888

Shuichi entered Yuki's office and saw that he was sitting and typing away at his novel again. He placed a steaming mug of coffee down on the desk and kissed Yuki goodbye. "Five more days till Christmas! Bye Yuki." Shuichi left the house and Yuki finished his page.

Yuki stood up and looked around his house for day eight's present he was very curious to see what it might be. When he reached the bedroom on the bed was another box. He opened it to find four smaller boxes he opened each to find different accessories in each box. In one was a new razor, another had a lighter, the third a matching black hat and scarf and in the final box was a new leather wallet. _'How did he know I needed all of this?' _Yuki asked himself as he started to transfer all of his I.D. into his new wallet.

888

Yuki woke up when the doorbell rang. He was planning on ignoring it but on the ninth ring he gave up and opened the door. Standing outside his apartment was none other then his little brother Tatsuha. "What do you want?"

"I am here on the request of your boy," Tatsuha started.

"My boy? Why did Shuichi send you here?"

"Come with me, I have your 'three days till Christmas' present." Yuki nodded grabbed his shoes and jacket and followed Tatsuha out to his car.

"Do we have to take your car?"

Tatsuha nodded, "You wont let me drive yours!" he added with a pout. "Besides you don't know where we are going."

"Well if you told me then I would know!" Yuki sigh as he got into the passengers seat of the vehicle. On the dash board there was an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and inside found a note 'Three days till Christmas! I love you. Please don't be mad.'

After a short while the car stopped outside a spa, Tatsuha parked the car and got out Yuki followed him into the lobby. They were greeted by a very pretty young woman, "Hello my name is Kimiko. Might you be Yuki Eiri-san and Uesugi Tatsuha-san?" Tatsuha nodded, "Well then please follow me the masseuses are waiting for you. It seems as though you might need some stress relief Yuki-san."

"Seems that way," he replied while following Kimiko down the hallway.

"Well don't worry you have three hours of relaxation ahead of you courtesy of Shindou-kun."

888888

When Yuki woke up the next morning he was again sprawled out on his computer desk. _'So much for the massage'. _It was one more day until his deadline and he still had to write half the final chapter of his novel. He found Shuichi still sleeping on the couch from their 'session' the night previous. He gently picked up his small lover and carried him into the bedroom. Once he had placed Shuichi in the bed he covered him up and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Two days till Christmas." Yuki said leaving Shuichi sleeping on the bed. He went to get some morning coffee before continuing his story. On top of the coffee maker was a note that said, _'look in your desk.' _Yuki started the coffee then went into his office to find that inside his desk was a small box. Inside was a white gold hoop earring with a pattern etched into it, and another note. _'Look in your closet.'_

Yuki walked into the bedroom and found another box inside the closet in this one was a full back dress suit. Complete with red silk shirt. 'Two days till Christmas! I love you.'

888

Shuichi woke up early on Christmas Eve, he got ready for work and found Yuki in his office. "DONE!" He heard Yuki say as he entered.

"Finally Yuki, and with one more day till Christmas to spare." Shuichi kissed Yuki lightly which resulted in him being pulled onto Yuki's lap and being kissed passionately. After a few minutes Shuichi pulled away. "Sorry Yuki I have to go to work see you tonight, don't wait up. I am going to be home late. Love you!" Shuichi ran out of the apartment and down to meet Hiro.

Yuki changed his clothing and got ready to go to his editors office. When he got to her office he gave her his laptop and in return she gave him a wrapped box. "What's this?" Yuki asked.

"I have a message for you from Shuichi-kun 'One more day till Christmas! I love you and don't be mad.'" His editor giggled a bit as when Yuki blushed. He ripped open the paper on the light weight box and found a brand new laptop. Not that he really needed a new one but damn this one was nice. And after he thought about it he realised that the keys on his old one were getting a bit worn out. _'Wow Shuichi right on again.'_

88888

When Yuki woke up on Christmas morning he had Shuichi still in his arms. After a few minutes of gently stroking Shuichi's back his eyes fluttered open. "Guess what Shu-Chan. No more days until Christmas." Shuichi smiled and kissed Yuki lightly on the lips. Slowly the kiss became more passionate. Reluctantly Yuki broke the kiss. "Come on Shuichi we have to go to your parents place for Christmas don't we?"

Shuichi nodded then sat up and yawned. "Merry Christmas Yuki!" The pair got up and dressed, Yuki in his new black suit, red silk shirt and all of the jewellery Shuichi had given him over the last few days. Shuichi was in nice black pants and a nice white shirt.

The two ate breakfast (made in Yuki's new kitchen attire) and made their way down to the garage. When they arrived Yuki looked around his car was nowhere to be seen! "SHUICHI WHERE IS MY CAR!?"

"What are you yelling about Yuki it's right there!" Shuichi said handing him a key and walking up to the passengers side of a Black McLaren F1. Yuki had to admit it was most likely the sexiest car he had ever seen. "Quit staring and get in Yuki!"

Yuki got into the drivers seat and oh this is nice he thought as he sat back in his seat. Yuki leant forward a bit and started the car listening to the sound of the engine purr. Yuki started checking the accessories in the car, he opened the windows, played with the stereo, and fixed the rear view mirror. Yuki backed the car out of the parking space and pulled out of the garage, once on the road Yuki sped down the street. "I have to make one stop before we go to your parents place ok Shuichi?"

Shuichi smiled, "No problem Yuki we don't have to be there until noon anyways. I figured you might want to go for a ride in your new car before we get there so now we have about two and a half hours to get there."

Yuki smirked, "that's more then enough time." Yuki drove around the city for a while then he parked the car in the park right near their apartment. "Come on Shuichi I have something to show you." Yuki said getting out of the car.

Shuichi followed Yuki out of the car and felt the snow fall lightly onto his pink hair. He followed Yuki into the park and to the same bench that he was sitting on when he lost the lyrics that lead him to Yuki. Yuki cleared off the bench and sat down. He motioned for Shuichi to do the same. When Shuichi sat down, Yuki handed him a wrapped box. "Open it Shu."

Shuichi opened the box and inside there was a note, 'no more days till Christmas, I love you! Will you marry me Shuichi?' Shuichi smiled as Yuki got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out another ring box. He opened it and inside was a gorgeous white gold ring with three diamonds set into it. "Marry me Shuichi?"

"Yes Eiri I will marry you," Shuichi replied as the ring was placed onto his finger and a kiss was placed on his lips.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review!

Emi


End file.
